


Fears & Tears

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Love, Love Poems, Other, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rhyming, Self-Esteem Issues, Separation Anxiety, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Spinel can't stop worrying if her past with Pink has damaged her too much. At least Steven is there for her, even if she's also worried about that to.





	Fears & Tears

Sometimes I wonder... 

What if I’m already torn asunder? 

What if I shout? 

And no one comes to help me out?

What if everything stays? 

What if we go our separate ways? 

He wouldn’t be the first. 

Is it me? Am I the worst? 

Was it me that made her leave? 

Left behind in our garden of eve. 

A thief that took with her my hopes and dreams I’ll never achieve. 

All I can do now is wallow and grieve. 

However, Steven thinks I can change if I believe. 

But how can I, if I don’t know what Pink perceived I did wrong? 

What if I can’t be fixed with a song?

What if all of their sympathy is fake? 

What if I’m just a mistake? 

What if I fail no matter how hard I try? 

What if no one cares if I die? 

He turns to me and gives me a smile. 

While I worry, all the while. 

As we hold hands, mine sweats in it’s glove. 

He says it’s a normal reaction to love. 

It’s left me reeling, I’m not so sure. 

Even if the feeling, has a pretty allure. 

I’m sure he can’t love me back. 

Not with all the things that I lack. 

All these thoughts swirl in my head. 

Despite all the positive things he’s said. 

Sometimes I wonder... 

What if this is all just a big blunder?

What if a piece of my heart is missing? 

Next thing I know, we’re kissing.

If I could love again despite my fall. 

Perhaps there’s a happy ending, after all. 

His words, his songs, full of serene scripts. 

His lips to mine they eclipse, 

His touch, shocks me like lightning and thunder. 

Though, there are still some days that I’m left to wonder.. 

I hope this worry doesn’t last. 

I hope it all goes away fast. 

I think through all the fears and tears, 

I’ve had enough for the past six thousand years.


End file.
